Vlad's long lost love
by Mr Chipson
Summary: Vlad, (also known as Vladimir) has just bitten his girlfriend breather Erin, but now she hates him and has just become friends with Ingrid, Vlad's big sister, and has fell in love with his big brother Malik, who isn't all that he seems to be seen. He fears that Malik is using Erin and that he might lose her forever, what will Vlad do?
1. Chapter 1

**Vlad's long lost love**

**Vlad, (also known as Vladimir) has just bitten his girlfriend breather Erin, but now she hates him and has just become friends with Ingrid, Vlad's big sister, and has fell in love with his big brother Malik, who isn't all that he seems to be seen. He fears that Malik is using Erin and that he might lose her forever, what will Erin do?**

**Chapter 1**

**Vlad sat at the dining table and had his eyes fixed at Erin. He watched his sister chat constantly and drinking blood. Vlad wasn't like any other vampire, he refused to drink blood! He had jus bit Erin over a week ago, and was regretting it already. She now hated him and was nothing like him; she was mad about blood and would always hunt. But the worst thing was that Malik was teasing him with her and Vlad knew that he is going to hurt Erin. He watched them hold hands and laugh, then Malik turned and looked at Vlad and had a smirked smile look on his face as he drunk more of his blood. "This isn't proper stuff, why don't we hunt?" Malik asked Erin, as she smiled and nodded as they shot of as fast as a blink. " I wish I could run as fast as that!" said Wolfie, as he ate more of his meat. "You not going with them my boy?" asked the count to his son, Vlad. Vlad said nothing. "You haven't even drunk a drop of your drink!" said the count. "It wouldn't surprise me, he never can get in the habit, and instead he always wants pizza like a weak human…" Ingrid commented. "I'm not weak!" Vlad shouted. "Then prove it, show you can drink blood, then you can prove to dad you are a true vampire and the chosen one!" Ingrid shouted as she shot of. "The reason I'm not happy is because of Malik, he's going to hurt Erin and when he does I'm going to show you my power and why I am the chosen one!" Vlad shouted. "You have no proof that will ever happen!" the count shouted. "It will happen and when the time comes I will prove it!" Vlad shouted as he shot of to his room. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Vlad was at his desk, in his room reading and writing, trying to find the history behind Malik's family, he believed that he was in another family, an evil one at that, and was trying to get the throne, what his father sat on. It was also a way of calming down, especially after his crazy dinner, he knew that he had to get proof for Erin's safety, even though she'd never truly ever love him again. "Any luck?" Ingrid teased Vlad as he shut the book. "Does it look like it?" Vlad exaggerated, looking at his sister. "Your looking at the wrong book, ok." Ingrid told him, "You need to go to the library, downstairs, in the restricted zone, only where dad goes, at midnight, I'll meet you there." "Why should I trust you?" Vlad asked. "I know that something strange has been happening ever since Malik got here, I want to know too." Ingrid told Vlad. "Your plotting a trap aren't you!" Vlad said, looking into his sisters eyes trying to tell if she was lying. "Erin's my friend, Vlad!" Ingrid told him, "I don't want to see her get hurt." "Guess we both want the same thing then," Vlad said, "You're on!" Then Ingrid shot out. Vlad checked his watch, it was 8 'o' clock. Four hours to kill. He stood up and walked over to his bookshelf and put his big, chunky book back where he found it. Then something caught his eye, a photograph book. He pulled it towards his and blew the dust of the cover. "Strange, I thought I never kept photograph books!" Vlad said out loud. He clutched the book in both hands and quickly walked to his desk. He put the book down, and placed his body weight into the chair. Cautiously, he opened the first book flap and then the next page, then the next and the next. They were pictures of Erin, but while she was still human, memories flooded back to him, more and more as he turned page after page after page. Then Pictures of Robin, an old friend, then more of Erin. Then the terrible memory of him knelling down next to Erin, holding her hand, as she lay on the floor panting, screaming, as the venom changed her forever. The thought of the girl of his dreams, turn into a monster, like him. Vlad shut the book and threw it on the floor, covering his face crying, "What have I done!", constantly. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Vlad lifted his head up, his eyes were as red as blood, he walked on the floor, looking straight at the book. He picked it up and rushed over to the fireplace and paused for a second, he watched the flames flicker and dance in the darkness of the room, only lit up by candles and oil lamps. He looked at the book and then the fire. He was just about to through the book into the fire, but stopped and looked at it more closely and more and saw Erin's signature. He turned to the back cover of the book and saw a note on it, held on by a paperclip. It said, TO MY DEAREST VLAD, THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING LIFE AS A HUMAN AND TAKING CARE OF ME, IF I TURN OUT TO BE NOT LIKE ME AT ALL I MADE A BOOK FOR YOU, JUST TO TELL YOU MY LOVE WILL LAST FOREVER WITH YOU, ILL BE A TRUE VAMPIRE BY THE TIME YOU READ THIS, I WILL MISS YOU, LOVE ERIN X. "She wrote this book." Mumbled Vlad as he put it back in his rightful place in his book shelve, he could just imagine Erin writing the note, making the book on her last couple of hours as a human. Suddenly someone shot into the room. "Have you heard of knocking, Dad?" Vlad asked him. "No, I don't!" The count told him as he approached him slowly. "What do you want?" Vlad asked him. "I want to talk to you about Erin as a friend," The count said slowly. "I won't tell you anything, talk as my dad!" Vlad told him. "Tell me a bit about her, she must have been a special half-fang!" The count asked him. "You don't know anything about her, let me start, she's a breather not a half-fang, I bit her because I knew soon you'd kill her as you'd find out she was a human and I loved her for who she was, alright?" Vlad told him. "You mean she was never a half-fang in the first place?" The count said interested. "It doesn't matter about the past, if she or if she wasn't its about here and now, now leave me in peace, why are you hear anyway?" Vlad asked him. "I came to give you some advice on how to control this problem." The count told him. "I'm the chosen one, I'm fine!" Vlad told his dad. "I've been in this state, you know that, Miss McCauley," The count said, but got interrupted. "You mean, Alex!" Vlad reminded him. "Yes whatever you want!" The count replied as he took a seat next to him. "I loved her more than blood, we we're in love I could tell, but then a teacher came along and took my heart away from hers," The count continued. "If you ever had one!" Vlad commented. The count just looked at him with and evil look. "But you know what I did, I never gave up and I never bit her, because I loved her for who she was I didn't want to turn her into a monster!" The count finished. "Guess who won?" The count asked. "You!" Vlad said not surprised to see he was correct. "Bye, Vlad!" The count called, and with that he was gone!**


End file.
